Enlightening The Masses
by JamesPottersPixie
Summary: Hermoine has something very personal that she decides to share in a very public way.


"You ready for this 'Mione?" her best friend asked.

"No." She replied dryly. "How did you talk me into this Gin?"

"You love me and would do anything I ask." Ginny replied. Hermione just arched an eyebrow at her. "Fine. You love him and question what he feels for you even though he says he loves you. And you have to have all the answers."

"True, but he's gonna hate me after this."

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but instead let out a squeal when she heard something on stage. "I'll go first if you want."

Hermione have Ginny a grateful smile and nodded frantically.  
>The girls walked to the center of the makeshift stage set up on the front lawn and Ginny cast a soronus charm on herself.<p>

"Hey everybody. So I know Hermione is supposed to sing first but there's been a small change of plans. She's a little scared." Ginny broke off to avoid Hermione's slap. "So you get my song first. Now it's kind of an important song got me. I've been dating someone for a while now and only eight people on the whole world know about it. I've been worried about what everyone would think. But I've decided I don't care. I have you. Nothing else matters." The music started and almost immediately Ginny started singing.

"A dozen roses arrive, what a perfect surprise. You greet me with a kiss, I could get used to this. You think that I look the best when my hair is a mess. I can't believe you exist, I could get used to this. Because you know you're too good to be true. I must have done something good to meet you.

Cause you wrote my name all across your hand. When I freak you understand. There is not a think you miss, and I could get used to this. I'm feeling it coming over me, with you it all comes naturally. I lost the reflex to resist and I could get used to this.

You love the songs I write, you like the movies I like. There must be some kind of twist, I could get used to this. Because you listen to me when I'm depressed. It doesn't seem to make you like me less.

'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand, when I freak you understand. There is not a thing you miss. And I could get used to this. I'm feeling this coming over me. With you it all comes naturally. I've lost the reflex to resist and I should get used to this.

If there's a dark side of you, I haven't seen it. Every good thing you do, feels like you mean it.

'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand, when I freak you understand. There is not a thing you miss. And I could get used to this. I'm feeling it coming over me, with you it all comes naturally. I've lost my reflex to resist. And I could get used to this.

I could get used to this.

Oh oh.

I could get used to this."

Ginny took a deep breath and took the soronus off of herself. Her smile was huge as she made her way over to Hermione, listening to the cheers.

"You did that on purpose!" Hermione accused the second Ginny was close enough.

Gin put on her best innocent face. "Did what?"

Hermione wasn't fooled. "You were supposed to tell them who you've been screwing for the Last six months."

"Oh no." Ginny said laughing. "Then everyone would be too busy gossiping about me to pay attention to your song, and we wouldn't want that would we Hermione?"

Hermione ducked her head to hide the blush that roared up her face. "No." she said sheepishly. "Of course not."

Ginny got a smile on her face that scared even the twins. "Well there's no time to face your fears like now." And with that she pushed Hermione into center stage. Hermione turned around to yell at Ginny, but she quickly cast a soronus on her enraged best friend and smirked.

"You're spending too much time with that damn boyfriend of yours. Wipe that look off your face." Hermione said with a sneer.

"Right back at you Mione." Ginny replied and they both smiled before Hermione turned toward the crowd.

"Hi . . . umm . . . So I guess everyone figured out that I'm seeing someone too. But I'm not quite as open as Gin is . . . so only four people know about this. Umm . . . Before this song I guess I just want to say . . . I love you. "

"How many times have you used that line? Did you replace the last two dozen names with mine? Is I love you baby second nature by now? Oh Cause out sounds awful rehearsed when the words leave your mouth. Yeah well, I don't know why but it seems that I'm not the first to have heard this speech. Is this a routine you just repeat? Cause I don't mean to presume that you don't love me like you saw you do but you have to prove that you're true, you're not just talking smooth.

Your performance deserves an Academy Award. And it's a double edge sword 'cause I sure feel adored. Just between us I'd rather see you slip up. Yeah. Don't you know that it's those less than perfect words I can't get enough of? Oh oh oh. Maybe I'm out of my head but I'm telling you baby that I've been misled. So if the record's off well could you get it set. And I don't mean to presume that you don't love me like you say you do. But you're gonna have to prove that you're true. You're not just talkin' smooth.

Oh, you've proven you charm is a crime. Oh, why don't you see the harm in t relying on this disguise? You're losing me with every little wink of the eye.

The anthem I wrote is slipping out of my hold. So if you're clever you'd better do some damage control. Oh oh oh. And I don't know why but it seems you've made a game of making a fool out of me. And I did not sign up to be a tongue in cheek. And I don't mean to presume that you don't love me like you say you do but you're gonna have to prove that you're true, you're not just talkin' smooth.

Oh . . . Can you prove you're not just talkin smooth."

Hermione quietly took the soronus off of herself and just stood there for a moment.

The crowd was quiet. They were impressed by Hermione's voice but incredibly shocked by the song she sang. People were looking at Harry, thinking that she was dating him but Harry looked as confused as the rest of them.

"Is that what you think?"

The voice was quiet, strong, confident, and everyone had no trouble hearing it even if they couldn't tell where it came from.

"I don't know what to think." Hermione replied, clearly upset. "I love you but I keep hearing-" She broke off shaking her head.

"Keep hearing what?" the voice asked, ignoring the gasps that came as the crowd saw who jumped onto the stage. Blaise Zabini looked into his girlfriend's chocolate eyes and repeated "Keep hearing what?"

Hermione looked at the stage and twisted her fingers together. "That you never stay with one girl for more than two months. That . . . that you tell every girl you date you love them." She paused and took a deep breath before whispering "That you would never be serious about a girl that your mother didn't approve of and your mother thinks only royalty is good enough for you."

Blaise walked over to her and her eyes lifted to meet his unbelievably navy ones.

"First of all, I don't give a flying rats arse what my mother thinks. I haven't talked to her in two years. I walk in the rain with you. I go dancing. I even lived through the horror that was open mic night at that new café. I kiss you after you eat banana popsicles. Hell, I let you eat banana popsicles in my bed. Even Draco isn't allowed to eat in my bed!"

"Is Draco in your bed often?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

"Pretty regularly." Blaise admitted with complete seriousness.

Hermione just blinked. "Okay. Well, that's good to know."

Blaise looked at her and saw she was still avoiding his eye. "What's wrong Baby?" She just shook her head. "I know something is wrong. You can't lie to me." They were both completely oblivious to the crowd as he pulled her into his arms. She was so much shorter than him, he could rest his chin on the top of her head. Blaise just held her tight as, for the first time in her life, she struggled to find the right words.

"The girls you've dated: Daphne, Padma, Hannah, they're all . . . beautiful, feminine, pureblood."

"Hmm . . ." He sounded contemplative. "All of that and yet I'm no longer dating them."

Hermione drove her elbow into his gut for his cheek. "Blaise, I'm serious."

"So am I Baby. You're the most beautiful girl in to world to me. You've never looked better then when you fall asleep laying on me in front of the fire. You wake up and give me that sleepy little smile. Or when we're in my room and you're dancing around singing and laughing wearing one of my shirts and barefoot. I love that girl. The girl the rest of the world isn't lucky enough to know. Or when you're frantically studying, snapping at anyone who dares distract you, but you look up and see me and get a beautiful smile on your face. Or when you're arguing with Draco and he's winning and you quote some long forgotten book with some obscure fact that we all know you made up, and then you cross your arms as if to say 'And that's final.'"

"I do not make that stuff up!" she yelled, indignant.

"Shh. I'm not done. I love how you can be in the worst mood know to man, but if I give you one of those nasty banana popsicles, all is right in your world again. And even though I'm not always thrilled at how it turns out, I love your loyalty to Potter. You won't hear a word against him and aren't afraid to yell at me or Draco if we say something you don't like, even if it's completely true."

Hermione smiled brilliantly before it faded quickly. "But everyone-"

"The only person whose opinion matters to me besides ours is Draco. And you like her don't you, Draco."

Draco shrugged from the side of the stage where he was standing. "She's okay."

"Love you too Malfoy." Hermione giggled.

"What I'm really interested in are these 'less than perfect words' that you referred to." Draco said eagerly. Blaise was always so sure of himself that he had to know what happened.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" She turned to Blaise and smacked him in the chest. "You didn't tell your best friend how you asked me out?"

"Mione-" Blaise started but was cut off my Draco.

"Yes he did. He was so excited he couldn't keep him mouth shut."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at Draco and waited for him to get it. She practically saw the light bulb go on and smiled.

"You lied to me?" Draco screeched, not even caring that he sounded like Pansy. "You told me that you were so charming and sophisticated that she just couldn't say no."

Hermione let out a loud laugh and Draco turned to her.

"Granger! Spill!"

"He mumbled something at me so fast and quiet that I thought he told me 'I plan on having the flu in three days'. I asked him if he was okay and if he hit his head. I offered to take him to Madame Pompfrey and she could take care of his concussion and help with the flu he was planning on contracting." She smiled as Draco broke into hysterics. "Then he turned the most adorable shade of maroon and muttered something about honor and dressing in high heels and a formal gown. I was positive he was admitting to me that he was a cross dresser in his free time."

The crowd just stared. They had never seen Draco Malfoy act this human. He was curled up on the ground, unable to breathe he was laughing so hard, with tears running down him face. Hermione was watching in amusement while Blaise sulked and pouted.

"It wasn't until he managed to sputter out 'You . . . Hogsmeade . . . me . . . Wednesday?" that I managed to figure out what was going on. I said yes and asked him what he said before. He admitted that he said "I plan on taking you out on Wednesday.' And "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner? It requires you dressed in high heels and a formal gown.'"

Hermione smiled adoringly at Blaise and he forgot to pout and just stared at her, a goofy smile on his face.

Draco finally composed himself and stood. Before he could make fun of his best friend, Hermione spoke up.

"I don't know what you're laughing at ferret. Your girlfriend had to ask you out."

"That's just because she couldn't resist my sexy body long enough for me to ask her." He reached toward the hem of his shirt. "I could show you if you like."

He smirked at her and threw in a leer because he knew it would wind up his best friend. Sure enough, Blaise glared at Draco and let out a possessive growl as he pulled Hermione even closer to him.

After Blaise was done mentally castrating Draco, he kissed the top of Hermione's head and whispered "I love you Hermione. And I'll keep saying it until you never doubt it again."

She smiled into his chest and whispered "And I love you Blaise."

"And Baby?" Hermione lifted her head to look him in the eye. "As to the other thing you keep hearing? I've never told anyone 'I love you' before. You're it."

She heard someone clear their throat off to the side and Blaise said "Sorry, that's a lie." Hermione stiffened but Blaise didn't seem to notice, he just kept talking. "I told Draco I love him."

Hermione relaxed and let out a laugh. She already knew and accepted the strange relationship between her boy and his best friend. She referred to him as the other girlfriend.

"But other than him, you're it Baby."

She went up on her toes and kissed him deeply, the cheers and whistles bringing the fact that they had an audience back to their attention. Hermione blushed a brilliant red, while Blaise just smiled. His arms still around her, he started to lead her backstage when she called over her shoulder "Hey Ferret?"

He mock glowered at her. "Yes Beaver."

"This habit you have of showing up in Blaise's bed ends now."

"But it's always so warm and cozy in his bed." He pouted.

"You have someone to keep your own bed warm and cozy now." She reasoned with him. "So stay out of mine."

"Meow. The little lion is possessive." He said with a grin before looking over to the other side of the stage. "So are you going to keep my bed warm and cozy for me so I stay out of Blaise's?"

There were gasps and whispers throughout the crowd and Ginny responded while walking across the stage. "Well I don't know. What will you give me in return?"

Just as she reached Draco's side, he pulled her close and whispered something in her ear that had her blushing the infamous Weasley red. Hermione and Blaise watched on in amusement.

"I think you might be able to persuade me." Ginny squeaked out and Draco laughed before adding "And eight people know? Really Brat, so much for keeping it a secret."

Once again Hermione had her face in Blaise's chest to muffle her giggles. She found it so funny, and quite adorable, that Draco's term of endearment for Ginny was Brat. He said it was because she was so used to pouting to get her way, which was ironic because he was guilty of it too. Of course Ginny got equal amounts of amusement out of the fact that Blaise called her Baby, because apparently she got grouchy and started to whine if she was tired or hungry but she didn't know if she believed them.

"Well, I had to tell Bill and Charlie. I tell them everything. And the twins always seem to just know. It's creepy. Besides, I had to give them time to get used to the idea." She gave him a radiant smile before continuing. "So now when we meet them for dinner tonight to introduce you to Bill and Charlie, they should be able to resist the urge to kill you on the spot." She gave him her most innocent smile, like she hadn't just dropped a huge bomb on him. Her smile faded a little bit and she added "Just don't eat anything Fred or George give you."

Draco glared at her before saying "You're lucky I love you Brat."

Ginny froze. "You love me?" She whispered in an awed voice. He had never even hinted that he loved her before.

"Of course I do. Why else would I put up with meeting four over-protective brothers?" He sounded like his usual arrogant self, but Blaise could see the nervousness. Blaise also knew there was no reason to worry.

With a squeal, Ginny launched herself at Draco. "I love you too!"

He kissed her hard and they only broke apart when Harry's voice rang out.

"Damn it Gin. You have to break these things to your brother slowly. He just passed out!"

Draco laughed as he pulled Ginny backstage, following Blaise and Hermione. "You owe me 50 galleons Blaise. I told you he'd pass out."

**A/N: I know I should be working on all my other stories but this is something I wrote forever ago and just never got around to typing it out. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Everything Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's and the songs are "I could get used to this" by Everlife and "Talkin Smooth" by Kate Voegele.**


End file.
